


The Magic in You

by blue44653



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue44653/pseuds/blue44653
Summary: Dipper discovers Bill's return to Gravity Falls and is forced into a deal with him. But over the time of the deal, his initial distrust begins to war with his growing affections.





	The Magic in You

It was their eighth summer in gravity falls. Their grunkles wouldn’t be back for another two weeks from their fishing trip. Soos and Melody were going out to visit Melody’s family and Dipper and Mabel had offered to run the shack while they were gone.

They were just closing up when a car horn blared from outside. Mabel jumped in excitement, “Oh that’s Pacifica!”

“You goin’ somewhere fancy?” Dipper asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

“Pfff sooo fancy.” Mabel laughed.

Dipper chuckled, “Well have fun, I’ll be here.”

Mabel was already half way out the door, “See ya bro-bro!”

Dipper waved as she shut the door behind her. He headed towards their bedroom, planning to finish the book he’d started reading. When Dipper opened the door he froze. ‘oh shit’ he thought. There, floating in the centre of the room, arms and legs crossed, eye trained directly on him, was Bill. Dipper turned to run and bill snapped his fingers. Dipper couldn’t move.

“Wow, Pine Tree were you gonna run away? Has age made you skittish?” He floated Dipper into the room and dropped him onto the bed. “I just want to talk to you kid. Don’t try anything or I’ll turn your legs into squids.”

He snapped and Dipper had control over his body again. Dipper glared at Bill but he just twirled his cane. “So? How’ve you been?”

Dipper scowled, “How’d you get back? We killed you.”

“No kid you just banished me for a while. I found my physical form in the woods, slipped right in, and here I am.”

“What do you want?” Dipper spoke harshly though his hands gripped at the bedsheet in fear.

“I want to make a deal. I don’t torment your family and you become my protégé.”

Dipper stared at him, “What?”

“You heard me. Let me teach you what I know and I won’t hurt your family.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. After all you put us through you think I’d make a deal with you? You think I want to have anything to do with you? You’re crazy, I'll never do it.”  
Bill had a bored look in his eye “You done kid? Listen, I just want to pass on my infinite wisdom and you, Pine Tree, are the perfect receptacle.”  
“No Bill, I’m not doing anything for you.”

Bill shrugged “Suit yourself Pine Tree.” He turned his back on Dipper, “Say, I heard that Fez and Sixer are out on a fishing trip. You know, it’d be real shame if their boat were to be capsized by a random eldritch monstrosity or two.” He waved his hand and an image of Stan and Ford on their boat appeared.

Dipper gaped, “You wouldn't.”

Bill laughed, flipping back to face him, a maniacal glint in his eye, “Oh I would kid, trust me. Your sister has a thing for llama doesn’t she? I’d bet it’d upset Shooting Star terribly if something were to happen to her, don't you think.”

Dipper paled.

“All I gotta do is snap my fingers.” Bill brought his hand up.

“No wait!” Dipper shouted, hands reaching out.

Bill stopped, fingers poised.

Dipper gnawed on his lip and sighed, “Fine I'll do it.”

Bill held out his hand, it erupted in blue flames, “Then it’s a deal.”

Dipper hated himself for doing so but he shook Bill’s hand. Bill then disappeared, laughter echoing in his place.

 

Dipper was sat on the chair in the living room, replaying and regretting the deal he made with Bill while some random TV show played on in front of him.

“Hey bro-bro what are you all pensive looking about?”

Dipper looked up, startled. Mabel was standing in the doorway. Green sweater with rainbow caterpillars blinking on and off. Her hair was mussed and she looked pleased.

Dipper didn't want to talk about Bill so he changed the subject “Have fun with Pacifica?”

Mabel plopped down on the floor. “Boy did I ever.”

Dipper zoned out as she went on about her and Pacifica’s date. Why did Bill want to teach him? What was Bill going to teach him? Why did he even come back? Why couldn’t he just stay dead? He really wasn’t going to hurt his family, right?

He was jerked put of his thoughts when Mabel shook him.

“Dipper what’s wrong? What’s happened?” her face was awash with worry.

Dipper blinked at her, “What? Nothing’s wrong I'm fine.”

Mabel look at him sadly, “Bro you crying.”

Dipper wasn't surprised, he pulled Mabel in for a hug. She hugged him and patted his back.

“Mabel, Bill’s back.” Dipper whispered.

He felt her freeze. “What?” She asked horrified.

“Bill’s back, he was in my room earlier today.”

Mabel pulled out of the hug, dismay written all over her face, and shook her head, “No, no how is that even possible? Didn’t we kill him?”

“He said we only banished him but he’s back now.”

“What did say? Did he hurt you?” She started checking him for injuries.

“No no, I’m okay.” Dipper took her hands, “He said he wanted to teach me his “infinite wisdom”. He threatened grunkle Stan and Ford and Pacifica.”

Mabel’s hands tightened in his, “That yellow bastard. What’d you say?”

“What could I say? I couldn’t let him hurt you guys,” He averted his eyes, “I-I said yes.”

“Oh Dipper, don’t worry, we’ve fought him off before plenty of times, we’ll do it again.”

Dipper looked up and smiled at his sister’s optimism.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this touching?”

The twins turned towards the voice. Floating in the doorway, Bill was leaning on his cane.

“Bill,” Mabel said standing up, “Why’re you here? What do you want?”

Bill rolled his eye, “Didn’t your brother already tell you that?”

“But why Bill?” Dipper asked, “Why in the world would you want to teach me anything? I-I could destroy you with it.”

Bill laughed, “Oh please Pine Tree, you really think I would teach you anything like that? I’m teaching you because you are the only one in this godforsaken town that I actually like, plus you have a strong affinity for magic.”

Dipper perked up, “Magic?”

“Dipper!” Mabel scolded.

“Sorry, sorry I was just-”

“Curious?” Bill finished.

Mabel glared at Bill, “Just leave us alone Bill, Dipper doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“That’s not what he thinks. Besides he’s already agreed.”

Mabel looked at Dipper, “You didn’t make a deal with him did you?”

Dipper hesitated, “Well...”

“Dipper no, why?”

“I couldn’t let him hurt you guys!”

Mabel sighed, she couldn’t argue.

Dipper looked at Bill, “Why are you here Bill? I already agreed.”

“That’s exactly what I’m here about. Your first lesson starts now.”

“What?” The twins spoke at the same time.

“Come on Pine Tree, let’s go.” He said as he phased through the front door.

Dipper looked at Mabel and walked towards the front door, Mabel followed.

“Shooting Star can’t come!” Bill’s muffled voice called through the door.

Dipper looked at Mabel apologetically, “Sorry.”

“Don’t let that triangle hurt you, bro bro, you’re family too.”

Dipper hugged Mabel, “Yeah, I know.”

He let go of her and walked out the front door. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He said as he shut the door.

 

Bill was nowhere to be seen. Dipper stepped towards the woods and suddenly found himself forty feet in the air. He screamed.

“Relax Pine Tree.”

Dipper looked to his left and saw Bill, right hand raised and glowing blue.

“It’s easier to travel this way.” Was his explanation, which Dipper didn’t find any comfort in.

Bill started to float towards the woods, Dipper being pulled along.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere.”

Dipper sighed and resigned himself to silence.

As they floated Dipper looked around. Gravity Falls was really beautiful from this high up. Especially with the sunset. Dipper had only been up this high once before, but he’d been too preoccupied with saving Ford from an alien ship to appreciate the view.

A few minutes later they stopped over a portion of the forest quite a ways away from the shack.

“Here we are Pine Tree, see ya at the bottom.”

Bill vanished and Dipper fell.

‘Bill what the fuck’ was his only thought before he just screamed, shutting his eyes as he plummeted towards the trees.

He braced for impact, but found it was taking quite a long time to hit. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw that he was still falling, but he had slowed significantly as he reached the trees. His slow decent continued until he was six feet above the ground, then he dropped at normal speed.

“Ow.” He muttered.

“Took you long enough.” Bill said. He was lounging in mid-air arms behind his body. Eye closed.

“Bill what the fuck!”

Bill looked at Dipper out of the corner of his eye.

“Problem?”

“You dropped me!”

“So? You’re not dead.”

Dipper huffed, “Still, you shouldn’t have done it.”

Bill peered at Dipper, “You know I didn’t slow your fall, right?”

Dipper gave Bill a sceptical look, “What?”

“You slowed yourself.”

“What do you mean? How could I have-"

“With your powers, kid. Your powers stopped you from becoming a mangled mess in these trees.”

Dipper grimaced, “But, what powers?”

Bill sighed, “You’re not very observant are ya kid. You Pines’ have an affinity for magic. Haven’t you ever been on one of your adventures and come out of it thinking ‘that was a close one’ or ‘man I’m lucky, I almost died’?”

Dipper nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well it wasn’t luck Pine Tree, your magic protects you, it’s the most basic magic gets. I’m surprised you’ve never noticed, especially when sixer came back, his magic is pretty strong.”

“Wait Grunkle Ford has magic?”

“Kid your whole family has it. But you and old six fingers are both stronger than your twins, though not by too much.”  
“But how?”

“I’ve been asking myself that question ever since Sixer arrived. Out of all the things in this town, you Pines’ are the most interesting.”  
“Woah, that’s really cool.”

“See, Pine Tree, I can help you hone your powers, get in control of them.”

Dipper looked at him sceptically, “But why would you want to do that?”

Bill shrugged, “Bored?”

Dipper ran a hand through his hair, “Alright, what are we doing?”

“Well, I’ve got some business to attend to elsewhere, you can find your way back, just go east.”

Dipper gaped, “What? No lesson? You just dragged me out to the middle of the woods for nothing?”

“The lesson, Pine Tree, is you have powers. On your way home you can see how they stop you from being killed in this forest.”

Dipper spluttered.

Bill disappeared, a “See ya, Pine Tree!” rang throughout the forest.

“Aaand he’s gone.” Dipper threw his arms up in exasperation. He looked around, this part of the forest was completely foreign to him.

“Okay, Dipper, just head east.” He reached into his vest and pulled out a compass he’d stashed earlier. He stared at it.

“This can’t be the magic, can it?” he shook his head, studied the compass and headed east.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all like this and want more please tell me, its really hard for me to find motivation to write and people waiting on me is one of the best motivators. Thanks!


End file.
